rise of the biometals-adventures of a new hero
by Eyelordcakeless
Summary: Welcome to my new series! this is written in tribute to the fan-game that is coming out soon called rockman ciel. Hope you will like it and pardon the (slight) drama. T for violence,featuring an oc of mine. Zero and the other reploids have been revived! However not all is well as their revival inspires the revival of omega! What will become of zero and his new partner Quadro?


The wind was harsh as a white reploid walked through the ruined landscapes. He stopped at a large pile of fallen debris and began looking for the valiant hero that had gone missing a year ago.

An hour passed, and the white reploid was only able to locate the hero's old foes, but not the hero himself.

Setting down his cyber-spatial converter,he hit the button and the machine instantly erected a green force field around the white reploid,engulfing almost the entire pile he was standing on, almost immediately after the force field sprang up did he see the energy signature being emitted from the ancient hero,deep within the rubble pile. All of a sudden his machine overloaded because it was not able to handle the sudden intake of such massive power, the white reploid smirked at this, after all,it was typical of a reploid that saved the world twenty times over to have such a high energy reading. He sighed and began digging, this was going to take a while. While he dug, he reminiscented about the time he met another reploid with power almost equal to the hero's.

A hundred years ago..

Ciel Reverse awoke at the sound of her sealing chamber doors opening thus allowing the cold,icy wind to scream into her chamber,which had been quiet since the day she was sealed by her 'heroic' adversary.

Despite having been sealed for thirty years her senses had remained sharp and she now inspected her two intruders as they cautiously walked into her chamber.

Both of her visitors looked like they were reploids, one of them stayed at the chamber door while another walked into the chamber itself,neither of them seemed to have spotted her yet, the reploid who had entered the chamber started talking. His visage was white with pointed earphones much like the hero she had fought all those years ago. A lab coat covered the rest of his body ,she could only see his boots which she deduced that had the ultima foot chip inside them.

"...are you sure the chronoton overdrive is in here ripper?" Asked the white reploid to his companion who was apparently named after a deranged serial killer of ancient times. "Wot? I never said that the CoU was in here!" Said ripper, "I said that the reploid sealed here would know of it's whereabouts!" "Reploid sealed here? Who was he?is he strong?" Asked the white reploid. "Oh yes!",said ripper"very! Oh and it's a she,not a he."

The white reploid seemed to freeze when he heard what his friend had said. "I see..so it's her..",he mumbled,"heheh,ripper,have you accomplished what you wanted to do before you died? "

"er no,mate,woi?" Asked a very confused ripper.

"Well neither have I,but we might probably die today,might." Said his friend.

"Dude...you're scaring me, what's wrong?"

"This reploid, she was responsible for single-handedly reviving omega and nearly flattened the settlement set up by the humans and reploids with her power."

Ripper stared at the white reploid for a while and said " kid, relax,as long as she's trapped behind her sealing chamber we can just interrogate her by thawing out part of the ice covering her head without actually releasing her right?"

It was at this point the white reploid started laughing, "ripper you idiot, she is going to rip our heads off the moment we give her half a chance! Isn't there anyone else we can ask?" "Nope," said ripper,".'fraid not mate!"

Reverse then watched as Ripper worked on a few buttons on the console in front of her capsule.

The white reploid bristled in preparation of her partial unsealment,actually shaking a little in anticipation.

Then ripper said"Quadro, I gotta be honest with ya kid, this ain't no partial unsealling,maybe imma just bein' selfish,but I really,really wanna see you fighting this so called demonic reploid, you know I've always wanted to see you fight at full power ever since I saw you fight that horrible reploid Foul."

Quadro stared at ripper as if he was insane,then reached underneath his cloak and pulled out a saber hilt.

Ripper slowly backed away from the console with a smile on his face,"sorry kiddo,she's practically free,you might as well prepare to fight her.."

"Ripper..you fricking suicidal maniac,"mumbled Quadro as he prepared to do battle with the infamous female reploid.

Reverse felt the temperature of the ice around her starting to lower until a visible crack suddenly appeared on the capsule with the sound of a lightning bolt.

She strained against the glass, and the ice cracked even further, until finally she managed to free her arm, reaching for the hilt inside her lab coat and pulling out her R saber, she used it to shatter the remnants of her icy prison.

The capsule exploded in a shower of ice and the pieces rained upon the two reploids down below. Quadro held the saber above his head ,letting the ice shards shatter on the blade.

Reverse dropped to the chamber floor,her saber, a long pink saber sprouting from a hilt with a jewel embedded into it, was already ignited. She shook her head around gently to shake loose some ice shards from her blond hair. She wore a blue helmet with a wing design for her earphones along with a blue lab coat .

Swinging her saber around to refamiliarize herself with her saber, then proceeded to charge at quadro at an insane speed. Quadro gritted his teeth and charged the reploid as well.

Their sabers slammed together so hard the shockwave literally threw Ripper out of the chamber. The sabers rose and fell with great intensity in unity again and again, slamming against each other,slamming and slamming, until quadro spied a crack on the pink saber and aimed for it. The saber shattered and quadro thought that he had her beat, but then she kicked the broken shard of her blade at quadro, he quickly backed away from the deadly projectile but Reverse came in close, grabbed the shard,and thrust it into his chest. Quadrant gasped as the shard dug into his chest and fell to the floor and lay still like the millions of Pantheon hunters he had destroyed.


End file.
